


Vida

by inregeneratione



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gay, Infidelity, LGBTQ Character, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:34:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22094944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inregeneratione/pseuds/inregeneratione
Summary: Es consciente que sin alguno de los dos lo tan llamado vida dejaría de ser la misma, no está dispuesto a perderla por nada, poco importa si cae en lo inmoral.
Relationships: Mary Morstan/John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 4





	Vida

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble.

En el fondo, siempre supo que terminaría de aquella manera, no le pregunten cómo, ya que en realidad no cree que exista una respuesta concreta.

Es solo, que no puede terminar de tener suficiente de ambos mundos, no puede.

Por una parte, esta Mary, quien es increíble, dulce y comprensiva, que le espera con su pequeña hija en brazos con una cálida sonrisa cuando llega a casa.

Y está bien, es tranquilo, cotidiano y le gusta.

Por otra parte, esta Sherlock, quien es un maldito loco por quien ha terminado trabajando para la familia real británica, bombas atadas a su cuerpo y un sinfín de maniacos que, en vez de asustarle, le hace sentir vivo, tan vivo como cuando estaba prestando sus servicios en el ejército, puede que incluso más.

Sherlock es la aventura, adrenalina y pasión desenfrenada que él busco durante toda su vida y ahora que lo tiene consigo, le es imposible dejarle ir.

Hay dos mundos, tan opuestos, pero tan complementarios en su vida que la sola idea de vivir sin alguno de los dos le produce un miedo que jamás en su alocada existencia ha sentido.

Y a pesar de saber que está mal, seguirá con ello hasta agotar su suerte porque sin alguno de los dos simplemente dejaría de ser vida.


End file.
